Dora Saves Fairytale Land
Dora Saves Fairytale Land is the last double-length episode and the series finale of Dora the Explorer prior to Into the City being made and Let's Go to Music School got produced and broadcasted in the United States. It is also the 20th episode of Season 8. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Map *Backpack *King Lion *Queen Lioness *Dwarves *Little Red Riding Hood *Cinderella *Jack And The Beanstalk *Frog Prince *Aladdin *Fairy God Mother *Frog Princess *Swiper *Big Bad Wolf *Mami Red Bird *Baby Red Bird *Witch (Fairytale Land) *Broom and Wand (Wand no longer anthropomorphic) *Swiper's Horse *Mean Giant *Goose *Ivy Vine Wall *El Mago *Fiesta Trio *The Three Little Pigs Summary Dora and Boots return to Fairytale Land to help the King and Queen when Fairytale Land was losing its magic. To save the Ivy Brick Wall, they needed to get magical water, but it‘s surrounded by all the villains from the different fairytales. Will Dora and Boots save Fairytale Land? Places *Windy Forest *The Giant's Cave *Dragon Flowers *Sparkling Lake Songs *Save the Magic *I'm the Big Bad Wolf *Everybody Wants My Goose *Giant Dance *I Am El Mago *Ring, Ring, Ring *Brilla Sol Trivia * This episode is a sequel to "Dora's Fairytale Adventure". ** Dora mentions a time about helping Sleeping Boots in "Dora's Fairytale Adventure". ** Unlike in "Dora's Fairytale Adventure", Dora reverts to her casual outfit at the end of the episode after exiting Fairytale Land. * This episode was initially released as a DVD exclusive in June 2015, but was held back on television in the United States until July 7, 2019 in Dora's Magical Movie Night on Nickelodeon, over four years after its premiere, to commemorate the release of Dora and the Lost City of Gold. * The copyright year reads 2014 due to this episode being produced in 2014. * The Travel Song is not featured in this episode, Dora and Boots will no longer sing it again until [[Dora and Friends: Into the City!|''Dora and Friends: Into the City!]] episode "Return to the Rainforest" with new lyrics and different instrumentals. * Isa, Benny and Tico do not appear in this episode. * There are several different antagonists in this episode such as the Witch, El Mago, the Big Bad Wolf, Swiper and the Mean Giant. ** This is the final [[Dora the Explorer|''Dora the Explorer]] episode in which Dora and Boots successfully stop Swiper since they were unable to stop him in the previous episode "Dora's Night Light Adventure", they finally had their chance in this episode. *** This is the only episode Swiper is in Fairytale Land because he didn’t appear in the previous episode. *** Dora and Boots stop Swiper twice in this episode. ** The witch from Dora's Fairytale Adventure makes her second and last appearance. *** The witch‘s wand however is no longer anthropomorphic and her broomstick doesn’t have his tooth sticking. ** This is the second episode featuring El Mago from the Season 1 episode Te Amo, who is technically Swiper's replacement antagonist, however, both of them appear in this episode. * Interestingly, back in the episodes "What Happens Next?", "Dora's Fairytale Adventure" and "Super Babies Dream Adventure", there actually was a Giant (commonly known as the Giant-Giant) that appeared before the Mean Giant. ** However, unlike the Mean Giant, the Giant-Giant was actually very friendly and more kinder with both Dora and Boots. The Giant-Giant started out mean in the episode What Happens Next?, but after Dora and Boots used their minds to change his attitude right away to happy and positive, he became much more friendly with everyone and remained that way in all of his later appearances. The Giant-Giant is also slightly bigger than the Mean Giant in terms of proportions. ** Based on their respective personalities, the Mean Giant is probably based off of the giant from the English fairy tale Jack and the Beanstalk, whereas the much friendlier Giant-Giant is probably based off of Paul Bunyan from the American folklore of the same name. ** The Mean Giant is wearing a shirt with the number 80 on it. * Dora makes her hair grow just like in "Dora's Fairytale Adventure" which makes her look like Rapunzel. * This is the only episode in which Dora and Boots's life jackets are dark orange instead of yellow. * This is the last episode of the series by initial release date. * This is the final Dora the Explorer episode in which Dora and Boots sing "We Did It!". They will later sing a new version of it with elements from "All for One" in Dora and Friends: Into the City! episodes Return to the Rainforest and Dora's Rainforest Reunion. Goofs * When Dora wound up the music box prior to do the Giant Dance, Dora forgot to open it, nor did it open by itself, and everyone ended up dancing it with the box closed, but with the music still coming out of it. Gallery All Ready.png Frog Prince And Princess.png Going To The Giant's Cave.png 348ffbfa30f7608fd2c489e60311ec08.jpg 39f11dab3a9904d73570d19cbe870c05.jpg F1e985be8b5552fc15083614195fab90.jpg 707db12e2e05fc4821f95f97aace001f.jpg 3a4cd4d1ae5950cff2c61501c4214364.jpg A4dce785c16e832d4662cee4adcadd85.jpg 21ea3e76af39ee31542a594344fbb439.jpg Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on DVD Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Dora the Explorer Season 8 Category:Villains